Never trust the dinner date
by XxXDremaXxX
Summary: just like it says never trust the dinner date. Especially Edward cullen... Regular pairings..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Bella are you ready?" Alice asked me as we were walking out the door with Jasper.

"Yes Alice I am." We were going to one of Jasper's friends little dinner thing. I think his name was Edwin. NO it was Edward that's right.

"Good. Are you excited?"

"Umm excited for what?"

"Duh. Tonight we are finding you a boyfriend." Alice said causing Jasper to snicker.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY JAS! And Alice I'm not finding a boyfriend tonight." Let's face it I'm 22 years old, and haven't had a boyfriend since I was normal. That was about 10 or 12 years ago.

"Bella you can't hold on to the past. That was years ago!" she said a bit too loudly. "And besides you need to get out there and have fun."

"I do have fun all the time."

"You go to school for 8 hours, then you go to work for another 7 hours, come home take a shower and go to bed. Don't even let me start on the weekends!"

"I have lots of fun on the weekends."

"You sit and read! You don't even want to go shopping with me anymore."

"I wonder why."

" I know why. You don't get out. And your getting a boyfriend tonight and that's final!" That sent Jasper through the roof laughing so hard. Alice turned around and gave me the you want to look and slightly nodded.

Music started blasting through the speakers and we started singing along to _Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborne. _Jasper let go of the steering wheel to cover his ears then we almost hit a on coming car.

Me and Alice started dyeing laughing, and managed to tell Jasper '_don't mess with us'_.

**Author's note:**

**Okay this is the first chapter. And I'm really excited for it, as is my editor/manager/publisher, ~megan~. This is really short, but it's the first.**

**Please review, It will make my day. lol**

**I want to give megan a big thanks for everything. Check out her story.//// sweet sweet summertime. I dedicate this to you meg.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

We arrived at probably one of the biggest apartment buildings in Boston. Seeing it I automatically assumed that the Edward dude was rich.

I let out a breathless 'wow' just looking at the building. I wonder what it looks like on the inside.

"Oh look Bella he's wealthy." Alice said. I was utterly confused.

"Alice what the heck do you mean 'he's wealthy'?" Jasper once again started snickering. I knew something was up. "Alice what did you do?"

"Well Bella, I don't know how to say this but IsetyouuponablinddatewithEdward!"

"Alice say that again this time in English."

"I set you up on a blind date with Edward!" She said as fast as she could without mumbling the words together.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I asked furious.

"Sorry , but I mean you never go out anymore and I mean you just look so miserable staying home all the time."

"Alice I don't know him though. What if he's a rapist or something?"

"So your calling my friends a rapist now?" Jasper asked chuckling.

"Don't worry Bella we will be with you." Alice said.

"what?"

"It's going to be a double date silly."

"Oh" I said some what relived.

We were now on the elevator going to the top floor. It let a loud ding signaling we were there. Jasper and Alice got off first and was walking in front of me. They stopped in front of apartment 683. He knocked softly, and then the door swung open. There stood the most breath taking man I had ever seen.

Before I knew what I was doing I just started running down the hall. I heard Alice shriek and start to run after me. That just made the boys laugh. I made it to the elevator hitting the button, but it was on the first floor so I decided I would find the stairs.

The building must be circular cause I passed the boys. Still dyeing laughing acting like they were going to have a heart attack. I looked behind me to see Alice jumping on my back causing me to fall to the ground defeated.

Alice stood up and stuck her hand out to help me up. I took it and got up. This time I didn't try running cause I knew she would catch me.

We walked back to Edward and Jasper. Edward introduced himself to me and Alice. We shook hands and went into the apartment.

It was actually quite neat to be a guys apartment. It was beautiful too.

Instead of going to some fancy restaurant Edward cooked diner. It was surprisingly very good.

Jasper leaned over and whispered something to Edward which made him smile. "Secrets don't make friends." Alice and I said at the same time.

They smiled and said "Friends makes secrets." We looked down thinking of revenge. Jasper shut up immediately, knowing what we were up too, and motioned for Edward to too, but he kept laughing.

We got up and walked up to them and whispered 'boo' in their ears and reached over to the glass of water and poured it over their hair. We started giggling , and walked back to our seats.

They looked over and us soaked. Edward picked up his spaghetti , stood and Jasper did the same thing. They walked towards us with and evil grin on their faces. We jumped and yelped and ran over to the door grabbed Jaspers keys, and out the door we went.


	3. Chapter 3

JasperP.O.V.

I hope Bella will change Edward. Then I hope Bella won't fall for Edward.

I am his best friend, but I do not like his choices. Break those poor girls hearts. I don't get it though, they know how he is and they still 'date' him. It sometimes makes me mad and I talk to him about it, he says he'll quit but he never does. Maybe I need to have another talk with him, or maybe I just need to leave him alone.

If Bella does decide to 'give him a try' he better not hurt her. She's Alice's best friend and like a sister to me. I tried telling Alice but she insisted. Said that we could do a double date to make sure nothing would happen.

Now me and Edward were sitting on his couch watching his flat screen TV, waiting for the girls to come back. I tried calling Alice 5 times, and Bella 6, But no answer.

Where would they go? Knowing Alice she would drag Bella shopping somewhere.

"That's it the mall!" I got a confused look from Edward and said, "Come on were going to the mall."

We were in his Volvo on our way to the mall. We found a parking place and headed towards the mall. "okay dude now that were here where are we going to look for them?"

"Edward I know one place Alice would go." He looked at me like I was stupid. "Victoria secrets…Duh" His mouth formed into a small oh. I chuckled.

"Lets Go."

I started walking to Victoria secrets and I noticed Edward had left my side. I looked behind me to see him talking to Emmett his older brother. I turned around I went back to them. "I'm not going in there by myself and your part of the reason they ran off."

"Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked down. "Victoria Secrets." He said in a voice a little over a whisper. Emmett laughed, not a little one a loud one that everyone in the mall could here. Then I heard a slap and a 'ouch'.

Then I seen a blonde girl that looked like she could be a swim suit model.

"Jasper, Edward this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Edward my little brother, and Jasper one of my best friends."

There was a round of hi's. Then I nudged Edward and told him lets go, but he wasn't the only one that caught that. Rosalie did too.

"Where are you guys going. Did I run you off."

Me and Edward said no at the same time.

"There going to Victoria secrets." Emmett said in a laughing voice.

"Emmett shut up man. Let's go Edward." And we turned and walked to Victoria secrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You go in first."

"No, you"

That's it I gave Edward a small push, and I walked in after him.

A sales lady came up to us and asked us if there was anything she could help us with.

"umm, No we are just looking for our girl friends." I said with a smile. She didn't get the hint though.

"Maybe I can give you a little fashion show." She said with a wink.

With that we just walked off, not caring about her.

"So she's my girl friend now?"

"What?"

"You told that sales lady that we were 'looking for our girlfriends'."

"Oh sorry. I wasn't thinking." He laughed.

"It's okay dude." There was silence for a moment while we were looking for Alice and Bella. "I think I like her Jas. And I want to get to know her."

"Edward, I don't care. But if you do what you do to those other girls. I'll kill you."

Just then I heard 'Alice I cant wear that he'd think I was weird or something'. I walked towards the noise until I found them.

There Alice was holding up a beet red bra and panty set. But Bella's face was just as red. I couldn't help but laugh. Which made them turn to Edward and me.

Alice squealed. "How did you find us?"

"Lucky guess." I snickered. Alice gave me 'the look'. Which made me shut up. But Edward didn't. Man I need to talk to him about that.

"What's so funny guys?"

"umm Nothing." Edward got between laughs.

"Oh it better be nothing." Bella said as serious as she could.

"And if it was nothing what would you do?"

"I don't know I would think of something." They were walking towards each other and Alice came grabbed my arm and we went to cashier and paid for her 'items'.

"You know Bella would kill you if she knew you bought those for her?"

"She'll thank me for them one day." And she left it at that.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:  
Edward'sPOV.

I was incredibly nervous as I followed Jasper's tail lights through the winding streets of Seattle to Bella and Alice's apartment. I knew i liked bella, and wanted to get to know her better, but i was still afraid of rejection.  
We pulled up to this apartment comlex. They wasn't as expenive as mine but they were nice.  
I parked beside Jasper's lexus and walked up beside him. "Dude why are you so nervous?" Jasper said pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"I don't know. Im never this nervous." Jasper laughed.  
"Well you better pull your act together cause they can sense it somehow, and they'll use it against you." I shuddered.  
We were now in front of apartment 440. Jasper reached out and knock we stood for about 5 minutes and he took out his key and pushed open the door.  
We heard the girls talking and giggleing. I followed Jas up to a room with the door shut. He opened it and there stood Alice completely dressed; and Bella in her red hot underwear and a black mark up her forehead.  
There stood Bella in sexy, lacy red underwear and bra with only high heeled black pumps on her feet and a huge black mark up her forehead. OH. . There is a Godess. I tried to keep my tounge from hanging out as I took in all five feet four inches that is Bella Swan. She was the most gorgeous person i had ever seen, and knew i was falling for her. Fast and hard. She turned from the mirror where she and Alice were lauging and spotted Jasper and I in the doorway. She screamed and jumped back, pulling a comforter off the bed to try and cover her nearly-bare frame. I chuckled, and her face got as red as the lingerie she was wearing.  
"Don't you dare laugh at me, you perv." she said, almost smiling. I smiled back. "Oh, don't worry," I said, trying to make my voice seductive and alluring. "there is definately nothing that i saw worth laughing at." I said and winked.  
When me and jasper made our way back out to the livingroom to wait. Jasper said. "Dude i saw that"  
"Saw what?" I asked innocently "You know what I'm talking about."He said. "And I saw the way you were looking at her"  
I couldn't get another word in and the girls walked in. When Bella stepped in front of me my mouth dropped open. There she stood in a WONDERFULLLY mini mini skirt and very form-fitting Ralph Lauren top. Again, i tried not to drool.  
I stood up put on my jacket and helped her in hers. She took my hand, and we walked outside.  
Jasper and Alice were going somewhere's else on a date so we would have alone-time.  
I unlocked my volvo and opened her door for her. When I started Driving down the road I took Bella's hand again, and couldn't help but feel the electricity through it.  
The movie theater (I know cheesy but Alice insisted) was only 10minutes away from her apartment. I would usally get there in 5 minutes but I decided to acctually go the speed limit to get to spend more time with her.  
When I stopped at a redlight, I put my mouth to her ear and whispered, "You look gorgoues tonight." She blushed and mumbered thanks.  
The light turned green and I took off driving again. And then turned into the movie theater.  
I turned off the car and ran to open her door.  
We were at the place where you get the tickets and were third people in line. I asked Bella. "Do you want to watch a scary movie"  
"NO!" She almost screamed.  
"Okay..What about romantic." I smiled.  
She giggled."yes"  
When it was our turn to purchase tickets I told the women to tickets for the most romantic movie they had.  
The movie started with the most desterbing music I've ever heard, But I didnt care cause all I could focus on was Bella.  
At some part of the movie she looked over and I was staring at her. She giggled and leaned over and kissed me.  
Wait what?  
SHE KISSED ME OMG. Even though it was a peck on the lips I thought I was going to have a heart attack.  
I tried to focus on the movie again, but the only thing I could think about was her warm, soft lips on mine. GOSH EDWARD CALM DOWN IT WAS JUST A LITTLE KISS.  
The next thing I know the movies over. We stood up and stretched. Movies sure are shorter these days.  
I took my time again driving her home. But time flies by too fast. When I walked her to her door. We said goodbye and I leaned down and pecked her on the lips. I wanted to do more but I knew it was too fast.

A/N Sorry guys I know it's short but Megan my editor wasnt here and I needed her help with some things. The next chapter will be longer i promice. Oh yeah Meg i completely dedicate this to you. lol 


End file.
